Presque Rien
by Lil's C
Summary: " Il aurait suffit de presque rien pour que j'apprenne à aimer. Un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres et la tête pleine de promesses. Trop de sang sur mes mains et tous ces rires qui s'effacent. Il suffirait de presque rien pour que je sache aimer..."
1. Pas de deux

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Merci à tous de faire vivre mon compte avec autant de rigueur. J'aime à vous retrouver chaque fois._

_Aujourd'hui grande nouveauté dans mon registre de Fic'. **Avengers **est un film qui m'a beaucoup plu et écrire sur Natasha et Clint me paraissait presque évident  
Vous connaissez trop bien mon attachement pour les personnages remplis de failles.  
Ce sera un recueil de petits textes. Rien de trop présomptueux. _

_ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sincèrement._  
_J'aspire à retrouver mes lecteurs, même si je ne pense pas que tous s'y pencheront. _

_J'en avais fait au départ un OS, mais ma meilleure amie m'a suggéré d'en faire une fic, donc si vous en êtes contents c'es à elle qu'il faut dire merci. __D'avance un grand merci à ceux qui laisseront des RAnonyme et auxquels c'est tjs un déchirement de ne pas pouvoir répondre. __Un petit coucou à **Gwen Row** dont le recueil de Noël sur les Avengers est absolument génial._

_Bonne lecture_

.

* * *

**PAS DE DEUX**

* * *

_******« Danser en temps de guerre c'est comme cracher à la gueule du diable. »**_

.

- J'aimerais exister en arrêt sur image.

Les paroles ont franchis ses lèvres, pèle mêle. Les mots sont sortis très vite, comme pour ne pas avoir à y penser, comme pour éviter de chercher à les retenir.  
Le regard de Steve Rogers se pose sur elle, il n'est ni débordant de compassion ni empli de colère et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle a fini par ouvrir une brèche, aussi mince soit-elle devant lui.

Il attend. Une minute. Peut-être une heure, qu'elle se décide à s'expliquer. Elle est si imprévisible, Natasha que quand il la regarde il a l'impression qu'elle pourrait exploser en une seconde. Il attend. Comme on le fait devant un animal sauvage, farouche.

- J'ai la sensation de tenir une bombe entre les mains, un pas de trop, je fais tout voler en éclat.

- Barton ? Souffle-t-il à demi-mot.

Elle lui adresse un regard flamboyant, courroucé, un regard qui agite un rictus au coin des lèvres du Captain, tant il est mal placé.

- Il n'y a rien entre Barton et moi.

- Oui, dit-il d'un air entendu en faisant rouler son verre de whisky entre les mains.

Elle arque un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Les minutes s'égrainent. Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et avale le liquide ambré qui, depuis le temps, ne lui fait plus vraiment effet…

- Pourquoi vous continuez à boire, si ça ne vous atteint pas ?

Le visage de Steve s'assombrit légèrement. Il pince les lèvres mais consent néanmoins à répondre d'une voix morne.

- Quand mon meilleur ami est mort sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, je suis rentré à la base plus anéanti que jamais. J'étais tout jeune, j'avais l'esprit vif, j'étais intrépide et désireux de me battre pour mon pays. On m'avait donné le pouvoir d'y arriver mais… Je n'étais pas préparé à cela. Je n'avais jamais subi de perte aussi profonde et à l'époque c'était une déchirure.

Il s'interrompt l'espace d'un instant et le silence qui flotte dans l'air est aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Elle déglutit.

- J'ai bu tellement d'alcool que j'en ai perdu le compte. A chaque gorgée de trop c'était la même rengaine. Un fourmillement indistinct, un battement de cœur plus rapide, les prémices de l'enivrement et puis...Plus rien. La douleur vive, plus forte encore parce que mon corps combattait cela, même si mon esprit en avait besoin. Pourquoi je continue à boire ? Fait-il avec un rire amer.

Il soupire bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche encore à capturer les sensations de l'oubli même si elles ne durent qu'une demie seconde.

Elle regarde ses mains. Et tout ce sang, tout ce sang qu'elle y voit encore couler.

- Est-ce que ça vaut la peine ?

Alors il la regarde. Il la regarde vraiment. Elle détourne le regard, troublée. Elle déteste qu'on essaie de lire en elle. Son cœur est troué, elle n'a pas envie qu'on en recolle les morceaux.

- Est-ce qu'une minute de bonheur vaut la peine d'être vécue ? Oui Natasha.

- Nous ne parlons plus de vous n'est-ce pas ?

Il a ce petit sourire, un sourire triste qui vient frôler ses lèvres sèches lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase.

- Ma vie déborde de non-dits et de regrets, souligne-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- On ne construit rien là-dessus

Le Captain est un héros. Il est droit, fier et donne l'impression de ne jamais flancher. Pourtant il est rempli de failles. Son cœur est boiteux lui aussi.

- J'avais un rendez-vous. Une danse. Elle m'y attendait mais je ne m'y suis jamais rendu. Jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai pas voulu admettre que je ne pourrais pas… Vous savez ce que j'aurais donné pour avoir cette danse ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Il ne cherche pas une réponse.

Et puis il se lève souplement, sans un regard sur sa silhouette abîmée.

- N'attendez pas une opportunité, souffle-t-il en disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle serre les dents.

* * *

Il passe la porte, la démarche voutée. L'odeur de la mort lui colle à la peau.

- Natasha.

Il la salue brièvement, sans surprise aucune de la trouver là, assise sur le rebord de son lit, dans une pièce à peine éclairée.

- Tu as failli y rester.

Il n'a pas senti les légers trémolos dans sa voix. Ou alors peut être que si. Il retire les bandes qui entourent son poignet. Et pose son arc à sa place, dans le coin de la pièce avec une douceur presque religieuse.

- Si Bruce n'avait pas…

- Natasha, coupe-t-il brusquement. N'en parlons plus.

Il ne la regarde pas. Pas encore. Il retire son tee shirt et elle détourne les yeux, le mouvement de ses muscles roulant sous ses omoplates imprimé dans la rétine.

- Clint.

Elle s'est levée et il finit par la regarder. Sur ses lèvres tremble un mouvement de recul, presque indistinct.

- Danse avec moi.

Un instant il la regarde comme si elle était folle mais c'est sérieux au fond de son regard.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- S'il te plaît.

Cette supplique arrachée au fond de sa gorge lui tord les entrailles. Qu'a t'il fait pour qu'elle se sente aussi vulnérable ?  
En cet instant, elle a envie de lui lacérer le visage, d'arracher ce masque de surprise imprimé sur ses traits.

L'amour c'est pour les enfants. Merde.

Dans son monde, l'eau la débarrasse du sang qu'elle fait couler, ses images d'adolescence sont des leçons pour apprendre à tuer. Elle n'est pas faîte pour ça. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. Ni Tony et son implacable ironie qui masque cette peur de s'attacher parce qu'au fond ils savent qu'ils finiront tous par mourir. Ni Thor et son histoire guimauve à pleurer du Dieu qui aime une humaine. Ni Bruce et _L'autre _qui gagne chaque jour du terrain. Ni Steve et son anachronisme qui fend le cœur. Ni elle. Ni Barton.

Alors quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, le pied suspendu dans le vide ? Elle a l'air si conne avec ses grands yeux qui lui dévorent la moitié du visage.

D'une démarche maladroite il s'est rapproché d'elle, si vite qu'elle en a le souffle coupé. Une main glisse sur sa taille faisant courir des frissons le long de son épiderme.

Alors elle enroule ses mains autour de son cou et cette proximité lui fait un instant perdre pied. Elle voudrait que sa peau emplisse sa bouche, qu'il la serre l'en étouffer.

- Il n'y a pas de musique, fait-il d'une voix rauque.

Dans d'autre moment, elle aurait ri de sa gaucherie. Dans d'autre moment où elle n'aurait pas été elle-même dévorée par les tremblements.

Elle fait un pas puis deux, avant qu'il ne la suive, une légère hésitation transparaissant dans ses gestes. Elle sent ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, chaque mouvement qu'il fait en déclenchant la mécanique bien rodée. De pas aléatoires les gestes finissent par se coordonner. Elle pose la joue contre son épaule, le laissant glisser son nez dans les boucles rousses. Lentement ses doigts viennent s'échouer contre sa nuque. Il se raidit brusquement, amorçant un mouvement de recul.

- A quoi tu joues ? Siffle-t-il

C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Et elle franchissait les barrières. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait juste entendu les paroles du Captain pulser contre ses tempes lorsque Barton avait été projeté du haut de l'immeuble par l'homme qu'il était chargé d'éliminer.

Combien de fois elle avait entendu Clint souffler d'une voix grave : « Ta dette est réglée ».  
« Pas encore ». Et le soulagement qui empreignait ses traits quand elle le lui disait.

L'amour c'est pour les enfants.  
C'était comme une règle, un bonheur qu'ils s'interdisaient sans jamais oser en parler.

- Je voulais juste danser.

Elle reprend contenance mais sa voix a des accents qui se brisent.  
Les traits de Clint s'affaissent légèrement. C'est à peine perceptible mais pas pour elle, qui observe le moindre changement de sa part.

- Juste danser ?

- Non.

Elle l'a dit. Si bas qu'elle se demande s'il l'a entendu.  
Il fait un pas vers elle, sa main se lève avant d'effleurer la courbure de sa mâchoire d'un geste tendre. Lorsque son regarde rencontre le sien, elle se sent un instant étourdie d'y voir autant de sentiments se bousculer, autant d'émotions y danser avec frénésie.

Puis aussi rapidement, la main de Clint quitte sa joue laissant un vide atroce lui ronger le ventre.

Il serre la mâchoire, détourne le regard et elle sait que pour elle c'est le moment de partir.

Juste une danse, un instant d'étourdissement, une goutte d'alcool avant que la vérité ne la rattrape de plein fouet.

Merci Captain.

Une minute en vaut la peine.


	2. Fragiles

Bien le bonsoir lecteurs de mon coeur,  
Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews je suis heureuse de voir que ce Recueil vous plaît.  
Merci à toi **L-SK** pour ta RA :)

Bon j'espère avoir été suffisamment pour vous ;)  
Un grand merci à** Lyly7** qui reprend du service avec cette fic' et qui est à nouveau une alliée parfaite !  
Ce moment met en scène deux personnages que vous apprécierez j'espère...  
Laissez-moi vous dire que vous devriez aimer le prochain également qui est presque terminé !

J'espère que la mise en page ne va pas encore me faire de caprice !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**FRAGILES**

* * *

_« Ça pourra sans doute t'intéresser »_

Sans préambule. Comme ça. Tony Stark a lâché le dossier relié sur la table. Il est apparu sous ses yeux dans un bruit sec.

Dehors, il pleut. L'eau tâche le paysage et elle, elle sent sans y accorder d'importance la pluie glacée qui s'abat contre ses joues et les assauts du vent qui font vibrer les carreaux.

Elle se souvient de la façon dont elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait, dans les dossiers piratés du SHIELD, retrouver la liste de ses victimes. _Toute la liste._  
Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment la lire. Etait-ce juste simplement possible ?

Elle fait glisser les feuilles entre ses doigts. Epais. Bien trop épais.

Son cœur résonne contre ses tempes, au coin de ses lèvres tremble un soupir d'angoisse.

- Il faudrait fermer cette fenêtre.

- Pardon ?

- La fenêtre, il faut la fermer.

Un chignon désordonné fait à la hâte, un tailleur impeccable, Miss Potts l'observe derrière ses grands cils noirs, un pli soucieux barrant son front.  
Natasha cligne une fois des yeux, puis deux avant de reprendre contenance, s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge.

- Oui. Faites.

- Agent Roumanoff ?

Mais déjà Natasha ne l'écoute plus, son regard frôle une liste de noms. Les trois premiers. Et ses yeux la brûlent, vierges de larmes qui refusent de se déverser depuis bien longtemps.

- Natasha.

Une main laiteuse se pose sur les dossiers et la jeune femme refoule lentement l'envie de tordre ce bras qui s'est immiscé entre elle et l'objet de ses pensées.  
Elle darde un regard brûlant sur la femme qui lui fait face, un éclat de défi dansant dans ses prunelles.

- Miss Potts ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle transpire l'agacement.

Pepper se redresse lentement et remet sa chemise en place. Vieille habitude qui colle à la peau.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous infliger cela.

Elle serre les dents, elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on intervienne dans ses affaires. Lentement, comme si l'effort lui coûtait, elle referme le dossier. _Plus tard._

- Mais peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de mes affaires.

Un soupir las s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Probablement.

Le ton, sans être dur, recèle une profonde amertume.

Pepper tire une chaise de sous la table et vient s'y asseoir laissant les gouttes de pluie mouiller son superbe chemisier blanc. La jeune femme à ses côtés ravale un sifflement de désapprobation.

- Je vous envie, vous savez, déclare-t-elle subitement.

Elle baisse les yeux alors que son vis-à-vis digère l'information, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Vous êtes une femme d'action. Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être toujours en arrière ? D'attendre, avec la peur qui vous ronge le ventre ? On n'est jamais préparé à être seul. Ça arrive comme ça. Violent et agressif. Empoisonnant. Et on doit s'adapter, sinon on est englouti dans un gouffre sans fin.

Elle reprend sa respiration.

- C'est idiot, je le sais. Vous devez me trouver stupide. Qui a envie de risquer sa vie ?

- Non je… A vrai dire, je comprends.

Pepper relève les yeux, un instant interloquée.

- Je préfère ma place à la vôtre, fait-elle avec un sourire discret.

Et puis alors que leurs regards se rencontrent, un rire. Un rire un peu fou, un peu branlant qui traverse leurs lèvres, secouant leurs épaules. C'est si léger et ça fait du bien, à tel point que ça finit par faire mal.

- Il y a Tony, aussi.

Le rire cesse, brutal, comme si l'atmosphère s'était soudainement refroidie.

- Tony ?

- Je sais bien comment il vous regarde.

Natasha ouvre la bouche, pour protester, mais Pepper est plus rapide, les mots ont fusés, très vite, de peur qu'elle ne puisse pas les dire après.

- Il ne le dit pas, pas plus qu'il ne le montre, mais il vous admire, il y a cet espèce de respect mêlé de fascination lorsqu'il s'adresse à vous depuis cette première fois, peut être que... Si je n'étais pas là...

- Oui, mais vous y êtes, claque Natasha d'une voix un peu dure pour fuir la conversation.

- Comme Barton.

Laconiques, les mots coutumiers de Natasha se pressent contre ses lèvres mais lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard suppliant de la jeune femme qui lui fait face, elle se ravise.

- Comme Barton… Souffle-t-elle à demi-mots, comme si avouer ses faiblesses était quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

- Vous l'aimez, affirme l'autre avec des accents de pitié qui donne la nausée à Natasha.

- Je ne sais pas aimer, répond-elle sur la défensive.

- Tout le monde sait, vous avez juste oublié comment on fait.

Un silence s'installe. Il n'a rien de gênant, il est de ces silences qui permettent de voir plus loin, d'organiser ses pensées.

- Je l'ignore... Finit-elle par souffler. Je suis abîmée et j'ai juste… besoin de lui. Je n'imagine pas un monde où il ne marcherait pas à mes côtés pour soutenir mes pas hasardeux. Est-ce que c'est ça ?

Pepper fronce les sourcils, semblant peser ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine.

- Vous, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

- Je… Réfléchit-elle. C'est simplement un combat permanent contre moi-même. Chaque jour, lorsqu'Iron Man est en mission, la peur me coupe le souffle et je me dis que c'est la dernière fois, qu'il faut que j'arrête ça, que je vais finir par me consumer lentement, engloutie par des sentiments qui me ballottent comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon. Et puis, quand il est là, j'oublie tout cela et je sais que je pourrais recommencer mille fois, juste pour le sentir vivant et près de moi.

L'expression dure de la Veuve Noire la déstabilise quelque peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'éclat de ses yeux, brillants.

- Je vois, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Et Pepper sait qu'il est temps de changer de conversation. Il n'est pas bon de s'éterniser sur des sujets douloureux, la vérité est parfois blessante, fourbe.

- Vivez au présent, Natasha.

Elle pointe les dossiers d'un revers de la main, nonchalant, comme si cela pouvait atténuer l'impact des mots.

- On ne fait rien avec des regrets dans ses bagages.

Si longtemps que Pepper a l'impression que cela dure des heures, la jeune femme semble hésiter.

Depuis toujours, elle se sent conditionnée. Peut-elle réellement passer sa vie à n'être qu'un pantin dont on agite les ficelles ?

Et puis soudain, ils la secouent, ils la secouent, violemment, ces sanglots silencieux qui se massent contre son palais. Alors, d'une voix blanche, alors que le dossier chute dans la poubelle, les pages éparses, elle murmure, un sourire amer accroché aux lèvres :

- Pepper, je pense qu'il faudrait fermer cette fenêtre…


	3. Endéttée

**ENDETTEE**

* * *

**.**

La porte s'ouvre avec un petit grincement alors qu'il entre dans la pièce d'une démarche souple. Elle ne peut qu'observer son dos, sa silhouette qui se découpe dans la pénombre naissante de sa chambre.  
Elle, elle reste là, figée sur le seuil. Il fait un pas vers elle alors qu'elle recule brusquement. C'est presque une danse qu'elle s'escrime à engager. Lui s'approche, elle s'enfuit, encore sur ses gardes.

- Vous n'entrez pas ? Fait-il avec un petit sourire en coin, moqueur, ses pas amorçant un mouvement de recul certain.

Il abandonne sa veste sur le rebord d'une chaise avant de laisser ses clés échouer sur la petite table dans un cliquetis métallique. Sans la regarder, attendant qu'elle se décide, il entreprend de défaire ses boutons de manches qui refusent de céder malgré ses gestes méticuleux.  
Doucement, elle avance, un pas, puis deux, et fait claquer la porte après son entrée. Rien. Pas un mouvement de la part de l'homme qui se tient en face d'elle ne prouve qu'il s'en soucie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, bordel ?  
Un instant, elle a envie de partir à toute allure et de tourner le dos à ce chemin obscur qu'elle vient d'emprunter. Mais alors, surgie de nulle part, une bouteille de Vodka s'agite devant ses yeux.

- Je vous sers un verre ? Lui demande l'agent Barton d'une voix rocailleuse.

Elle hoche la tête doucement, comme perdue, et vient s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets abandonnés près d'une table poussiéreuse. Presque immédiatement, le verre se matérialise devant elle.

- J'ai pensé que peut-être, cela vous ferez passer le mal du pays.

- Merci.

C'est étrange ce mot, il râpe un peu la gorge. Il en sort légèrement étouffé, comme si depuis des années, elle avait cherché à le laisser au fond, loin, très loin de son esprit.  
Elle avale une longue gorgée du liquide transparent sans ciller, puis une deuxième, et finalement la totalité du contenu. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle est surprise de croiser le regard de l'Agent Barton.

- Je suis russe, se justifie-t-elle.

L'expression de l'homme ne change pas, mais ce sont ses yeux qui rient légèrement, comme amusés.  
Natasha parcourt du regard la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Un lit, un canapé miteux, un bureau défoncé et un verre d'eau posé sur une table de nuit branlante. Elle soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous êtes habituée ? Lui dit l'homme, railleur.

- Non, en général, je me fais offrir la suite royale, argue-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de remplir à nouveau deux généreux verres de Vodka puis, une main vient effleurer sa tempe et elle le devine épuiser par le voyage.

- Et si j'essayais de vous tuer ? Souffle-t-elle doucement.

Il arque un sourcil.

- Vous avez constamment marché derrière moi, si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous auriez pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises, Natasha.

Elle frémit à l'énonciation de son prénom dans sa bouche. Ça n'a rien de gênant. D'ordinaire, il sonne presque comme une insulte, mais là… Etrangement, elle sent un picotement familier se répandre dans ses veines. Elle secoue la tête, chassant cette impression désagréable et qu'elle ne comprend pas.

- J'attends peut-être le bon moment.

- Et si vous me posiez directement la question qui vous brûle les lèvres ?

Sa bouche se tord en une expression farouche, déstabilisée.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix est entrecoupée et un instant, elle doit reprendre son souffle pour ne pas fléchir.

- Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée ?

Il se laisse quelques minutes avant de répondre, baissant les yeux. Et Natasha se sent brusquement intruse, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici à contempler l'une de ses faiblesses. Laisser tomber ses barrières devant les autres n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle s'autorise à faire, pas plus qu'elle n'aime être témoin de celle des autres.

- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas tirer un trait sur un passé trop lourd à porter mais on peut toujours essayer de se racheter.

Pas plus. Il a relevé le menton, fier, et sur son visage, plus aucune trace d'impuissance ne sillonne.  
Elle frissonne. Elle a cette brusque envie, un peu stupide, un peu irrationnelle, de coller ses pas aux siens. Comme si sa simple présence lui conférait un peu de stabilité, un peu de la rédemption qu'elle recherche.

Son estomac se serre et elle sent son équilibre s'ébranler quelque peu sous la nausée qui l'envahit.  
Le mot clignote brusquement dans son esprit. _Endettée_. Elle déteste ça autant qu'elle se sent redevable, emplie de gratitude, et ce brusque ballotement de sentiments dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence l'étourdit.  
Elle ne sait pas encore si son choix est le bon, si rejoindre le SHIELD est ce qui fera d'elle quelqu'un de meilleur, mais ce qu'elle ne peut pas effacer de son esprit, c'est que parmi les centaines de personnes sur qui il a braqué son arc, l'Agent Barton a décidé de l'abaisser devant elle.

Elle vide ce qu'il reste de son verre d'une traite avant de le pousser à nouveau dans sa direction. Le sien est déjà vide.

- C'est loin, fait-elle d'une voix éteinte en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est loin ?

- Moscou.

Lentement, la main de Clint Barton interrompt le geste qu'il était en train de faire pour la poser sur la table avant qu'il ne visse un regard appuyé à la jeune femme. Elle détourne les yeux, gênée par ses yeux bleu gris qui semblent la fouiller.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'avion, chaque minute écoulée lui faisait se sentir arrachée à son pays, à ses racines, chaque instant passait et elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est derrière vous à présent, lance-t-il d'une voix un peu trop froide, comme s'il réprimandait un enfant.

- Oui…

Elle le voit se tendre, imperceptiblement, comme s'il était sur le point d'amorcer un pas vers elle. Il y a cette chose au fond de son regard… Une minuscule étincelle de douceur. Elle détourne les yeux, rompant ce moment gênant.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu, argue-t-il finalement d'une voix où la patience ne s'est pas totalement effacée. Demain, notre vol pour New York décolle à l'aube.

Elle hoche la tête, la gorge nouée à la perspective de s'éloigner encore un peu de ce qu'elle est.

Elle se lève, féline, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool.

- C'était le bon choix, Natasha.

Sa voix la coupe dans son élan, elle se redresse laissant leur regard s'entrechoquer.

- Je n'en suis pas encore certaine. Clint.


	4. Ce qui nous consume

**CE QUI NOUS CONSUMME**

* * *

Elle réajuste sa robe dans un mouvement un peu trop rapide et précipité, ses lèvres tremblent l'espace d'une seconde, puis, avant de mettre un pied dans la salle bondée, elle se redresse fièrement, affublée de son professionnalisme sans faille.

- Vous êtes prête, Natasha ?

Elle lance une œillade à Steve Rogers qui se trémousse, mal à l'aise dans son costume trois pièces. Il est vrai qu'il est rare de le voir ainsi vêtu, il en est diablement séduisant. Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il lui offre son bras, clément.

Elle inspire un grand coup et ensemble, ils pénètrent dans la grande salle d'où s'échappent des conversations animées. La luminosité lui fait plisser les yeux. Sur leur passage, quelques conversations s'interrompent, les œillades se font appuyées, sans gêne. Elle serre les dents, refoulant l'envie de se tourner vers eux, brusquement, juste pour ne plus être le centre des regards de cette façon.

- Détendez-vous un peu, lui souffle le Captain avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de vous trémousser comme un guignol mais pas moi, claque-t-elle froidement.

Puis, devant son regard blessé, elle se ravise, presque honteuse. Elle n'a pas oublié le jour où il lui a confié à demi-mots son abominable expérience de bête de foire avant d'être le héros de la nation.

- Pardonnez-moi, Steve, je ne suis pas la meilleure cavalière qui soit.

Il se radoucit, laissant même un sourire en biais effleurer ses lèvres.

- Je pense que c'est la première fois que je vous entends faire des excuses.

- C'est le cas, murmure-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

Avec un geste affectueux, il vient tapoter la main de la jeune femme qui repose près de son bras, lui redonnant un peu de l'assurance dont elle avait besoin.

- Vous voilà ! Claironne une voix agaçante qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

Un verre de champagne à la main, Tony s'avance vers eux, bras tendus. Un pas derrière lui comme toujours, Pepper, sublime dans sa robe rouge, admet un petit sourire timide.

Tony Stark serre la main de Steve avant de venir saluer la jeune femme, lui glissant légèrement contre l'oreille :

- Vous êtes ravissante, Natasha.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme peut voir Miss Potts détourner le regard.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Tonitrue-t-il, faisant un geste qui englobe la salle.

- Vous avez fait les choses en grand, comme toujours, grince Steve.

- Est-ce de la jalousie que je sens poindre ? Siffle l'Iron Man avec un sourire victorieux.

Mais Steve Rogers ne préfère pas répondre. À la place, il se contente d'adresser un signe de la main à Bruce Banner qu'il aperçoit aux prises d'une conversation visiblement intéressante avec un journaliste du _MiddleWest._

- Où est notre ami le Faucon ? Demande Tony avec un regard pour Natasha. Je pensais que vous viendriez ensemble… Vous savez ?

- Non, je ne vois pas bien, éclairez-moi. Répond la jeune femme avec des accents agacés.

- Après votre petite scène mélodramatique de l'autre soir, je pensais que…

- Tony, gronde alors Steve sur un ton d'avertissement

- Bonsoir, coupe une voix grave à leur côté.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre condisciples se tournent vers l'objet de leur discussion.

- Clint, salue Natasha en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- Je sens un léger malaise, s'amuse Tony avec un rictus.

Alors que Pepper lui effleure le bras lui intimant la délicatesse, Natasha vrille un regard brillant de colère sur lui et tourne les talons brusquement, s'éloignant de l'ensemble des personnes gênantes qui lui font face, ses talons martelant l'immense sol dallé.

Le souffle rauque, l'esprit quelque peu hésitant, elle se précipite à l'extérieur. La morsure du froid lui fait du bien, aidant son esprit à annihiler le reste.  
Une veste vient prendre place sur ses épaules, elle ne le dit pas mais la gratitude s'empare d'elle.

- Merci Captain, souffle-t-elle sans oser regarder dans sa direction.

- Natasha, si je puis me permettre, murmure-t-il, je vous ai rarement vu dans cet état d'agitation permanent. Etes-vous sûre que tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment…

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler mais….

- C'est cette fille, coupe-t-elle brusquement.

Elle lui jette un regard suppliant. Avant Clint Barton, elle n'imaginait pas toute la palette de sentiment qui pouvait exister. C'était simple, limpide.  
Puis il était entré dans sa vie, bousculant tout sur son passage, l'assommant de faiblesses.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la sensation de devenir folle, confit-elle très bas, comme si cela pouvait étouffer un peu sa honte.

Il attendit un moment avant de répondre, jaugeant sa réaction, comme s'il craignait toujours qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge.

- Vous êtes jalouse.

- Bien sûr que non, siffle-t-elle, telle une évidence. Ce genre de sentiment c'est…

- Humain, Natasha.

Dévorant la moitié de son visage sous le coup de l'émotion, ses yeux se posent sur lui, hésitants. Il hausse les épaules doucement.

Elle se pince l'arête du nez, étourdie par le flot de sentiments qui la submerge subitement.

- Je crois que j'aurais besoin de votre sac de frappe.

Il admet un léger rire, écho du sien, bien trop amer.

- Natasha ?

Elle se raidit brusquement, toute trace de sourire effacée de son visage. Steve Rogers se racle la gorge

- Je vais vous laisser.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle a envie de lui dire de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais c'est trop tard. Si les mots ont eu l'intention de franchir ses lèvres, il est déjà parti, laissant un silence écœurant ronger l'atmosphère.

Elle visse un regard brûlant de colère sur Clint. Ses prunelles sont tendres et aucune animosité ne transparaît et alors, elle s'en voudrait presque. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien si le contrôle lui échappe inexorablement.

- Tu vas bien ?

Si seulement elle pouvait prétexter un entraînement, une altercation pour pouvoir évacuer la frustration qui la ronge de toute part.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il hoche la tête mais elle sait qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il la connait mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle-même parfois, à tel point que cela l'effraie terriblement.

- Tu es venu seul ? Finit-elle par s'écorcher les lèvres.

Elle est sur le point de craquer quand elle intercepte son regard indéchiffrable mais qui adoucit ses traits.

- Oui… Souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ton amie n'a pas voulu venir ?

Elle se sent si idiote, elle voudrait se gifler. Tous ces sentiments sirupeux n'ont pas lieux d'être. Jamais.

- Je n'avais pas envie de lui accorder de danse, répond-il sincèrement. Aucune danse.

Elle laisse s'échapper un petit rire d'entre ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une légère buée.

- Tu ne danses jamais, Clint.

- Si, je l'ai fait une fois.

Il laisse pointer un silence où elle perçoit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle sent qu'il pourrait lui échapper.

- Il n'y avait pas de musique.

Elle ne répond pas, parce qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. Sa respiration s'est bloquée au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux se ferment douloureusement.

- Tu te souviens de Budapest? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Comment l'oublier ?

- Je ne parlais pas des combats, souffle-t-elle

- Moi non plus.

Brusquement, alors que son cœur s'emballe à lui en faire perdre pied, elle s'effraie de ses fêlures qui s'agrandissent encore et encore dans son cœur boiteux.

- Je vais rejoindre la fête, annonce-t-elle le regard fuyant et la voix percée de tremolos. Après tout, c'est en notre honneur qu'elle a lieu, que dire si les Avengers la fuient ?

Il ne répond pas mais son regard gris l'inonde brutalement alors que sa poitrine est bercée par un mouvement désordonné. Dans son esprit nuageux, elle a du mal à tout saisir, sa raison se disperse, se mêle à ses sentiments avec insolence, l'égarant.  
Elle tourne le dos, inspirant profondément, intimant le calme à sa respiration agitée alors qu'elle s'avance vers la porte fenêtre où la lumière de la fête danse bruyamment.

- Natasha, fait-il.

Elle le regarde par-dessus son épaule, interrogative.

- Va rendre cette veste à Roger, s'il te plaît.

Et alors qu'elle fait passer le vêtement par-dessus son épaule, un léger sourire fait trembler ses lèvres parce qu'elle n'est pas seule à lutter contre ses faiblesses.

* * *

_Merci LSK Pour tes reviews, le dossier de Natasha est la liste de ses victimes _

_MERCI à tous..._


	5. Budapest

**BUDAPEST**

* * *

Elle remonte la fermeture éclair de son uniforme. Dans sa gorge, il y a cette sensation amère qui l'obstrue, comme une désagréable sensation qui lui colle à la peau. Du bout des doigts, elle effleure chacun de ses équipements, comme pour vérifier s'ils sont bien toujours là, si tout est opérationnel.  
D'un geste précipité, elle noue sa chevelure rousse d'un chignon malhabile.  
Dans le reflet du petit miroir qui trône face à elle, ce qu'elle entrevoit lui serre l'estomac. Ses yeux n'ont jamais paru si vides, son teint si caverneux, elle détourne les yeux sous la nausée qui l'envahit.

- Tout est ok ?

Il est là, il est toujours là. Sous ses traits tirés et son regard pâle, elle ne peut que déceler l'immense fatigue qui l'enserre.  
Elle hoche la tête, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.  
Alors qu'il se tourne pour disparaître, elle claque d'une voix qu'elle reconnaît à peine :

- Ne meurs pas aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr que non, lui dit-il.

Mais dans le regard qu'il lui adresse, elle peut y lire une intense émotion, qui danse, frénétique, seulement elle ne saurait dire quoi. Le malaise qui lui ronge le ventre enfle brutalement.

- C'est juste que j'ai cette impression… Comme un pressentiment.

_Comme si je te voyais pour la dernière fois_

Il ferme les yeux un bref instant, aussi rapide qu'un battement d'ailes, mais elle a pu la voir, l'hésitation qui tremble dans tout son être.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Puis cette fois il disparaît, alors elle détourne les yeux, juste pour ne pas le contempler de dos alors que ses pas l'éloignent d'elle.

* * *

Tic Tac. Ce sont les rouages du temps qui s'ébranlent dans sa tête. Tic Tac, ce sont les minutes qui défilent, lui laissant à peine reprendre son souffle, Tic Tac, c'est comme un compte à rebours inévitable qui étend sur elle son souffle glacial.

Dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes sous le coup des détonations qui ne cessent de pleuvoir, il y a une légère mélodie, un souffle incertain, c'est celle de la voix de Clint, à couvert trois cent mètres plus loin, qui résonne, hurlant des directives à ses coéquipiers.

- Agent Roumanoff, fait la voix de l'homme qui se tient près d'elle

Dans sa voix perce un questionnement, une interrogation. Natasha hésite. Son bras la fait atrocement souffrir et elle n'est pas certaine d'atteindre sa précision légendaire. Elle observe un instant l'agent. Dans son regard, c'est son propre écho qu'elle contemple, son sang-froid implacable et son courage stupide.

Il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et pourtant, il est déjà prêt à mourir.

Comme elle tarde à répondre, il aboie presque comme un ordre :

- Couvrez-moi.

Les déflagrations résonnent contre ses oreilles alors que le gamin s'est élancé au milieu des combats. Debout, elle s'escrime à viser les assaillants. L'un d'eux s'effondre alors que le tissu de son uniforme se met à boire le sang largement. L'écarlate lui saute au visage, c'est brutal, effrayant. Dans la ville aux murs gris, la couleur l'agresse. Rouge. Rouge sang. Il y en a partout, sur le macadam, sur les cendres qui recouvrent les cadavres, sur ses mains…  
Une balle siffle contre sa tempe alors elle se baisse. Rechargeant son 9mm avec la rapidité qui la caractérise, elle roule à terre, se déplaçant avec souplesse, avant de trouver un nouvel abri derrière une voiture.

Elle voit le jeune agent s'effondrer à terre. Alors avec hargne, elle abat les hommes avec une précision terrifiante, un à un. Soudain, un juron s'échappe entre ses dents serrées. A sec. Vide.  
Elle se baisse contre son faible rempart, la peur au ventre. Elle peut entendre les coups qui résonnent près d'elle. C'est comme si chaque fois, ils s'imprimaient dans ses tympans, remuant ses entrailles. Elle sent qu'ils sont moins nombreux, que le SHIELD progresse, gagne du terrain. Son regard frôle son ventre, une tâche sombre s'élargit toujours un peu plus. Depuis combien de temps saigne-t-elle ? Son irrégularité lui coupe le souffle, il s'agite, se jouant d'elle avec humeur. Une heure. Deux. Peut-être un jour en fin de compte.

Puis soudain, c'est le silence. Brutal. Entêtant. De ceux qui laissent un trou béant, comme un manque, une amputation. Elle tend l'oreille, mais elle n'entend même pas une respiration. La peur qui s'infiltre en elle en cet instant est telle qu'elle en a le vertige. Son cœur s'emballe brusquement comme une machine rouillée qui se remettrait finalement à fonctionner. Elle n'entend même pas le sang qui pulse contre ses tempes….

- Natasha !

Soulagement. Son arc à la main, droit et le visage noirci, Clint Barton s'approche d'elle à pas mesurés. Elle se redresse alors, avant de tituber, la vue légèrement obscurcie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fait-il d'une voix où perce l'inquiétude.

En deux pas, il est près d'elle, ses deux mains autour de sa taille comme pour la soutenir. Faible, elle finit par trébucher, l'emportant dans sa chute, le faisant tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

- Tu es blessée ?

La question est purement rhétorique, il fixe, d'un air absent l'une de ses mains couverte de sang. De son sang à elle. Dans son regard, l'horreur fige ses traits, indétrônable.

- Je… Commence-t-elle, une grimace déformant son visage.

- Chut, ne parle pas, souffle-t-il avec douceur, l'urgence se distillant dans sa voix hachée.

- J'avais…

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît…

Avec des gestes précipités, il appuie sur la blessure, tentant de stopper l'hémoglobine de les recouvrir entièrement.

- Te… fatigue pas, souffle-t-elle.

- Nat, Ferme-la ! Aboie-t-il, le regard fou.

Elle lève une main, grimaçant sous l'effort, avant de tracer un chemin ensanglanté sur la joue de l'homme qui la contemple, impuissant, s'affaiblir dans ses bras.

- J'avais un pressentiment… Tu te …souviens ?

Il hoche la tête, mâchoire serrée et les yeux brûlants de douleur. Elle entend des pas lourds au loin, et elle devine que le SHIELD est en train de revenir, non loin, mais probablement pas suffisamment près.

- Aidez-moi, putain ! Hurle-t-il à l'aveugle, en fouillant les alentours du regard.

Puis il se tourne vers elle, embrassant avec violence la paume de sa main qu'elle tenait encore sur sa joue, tâchant ses lèvres de sang séché.

- Ça va aller, Nat, tu vas t'en tirer, ok ?

Haletante, elle sent ses forces l'abandonner et le froid s'infiltrer avec insolence, ses dents s'entrechoquent, claquent brutalement.

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Quoi ?

- Ce regard que tu poses sur moi. …

- Dis pas ça, fait-il avec force, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire au revoir. Nat ?

Sa voix est étouffée, lointaine, elle entend les gens qui se massent autour d'elle, qui s'agitent. Chaque goulée d'air qu'elle avale est douloureuse, chaque son lui paraît atrocement lointain. Elle entend la voix de Clint qui répète son prénom, on s'affaire près d'elle, elle essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain.

_Clint … _Elle voudrait le dire, mais les forces lui manquent, son nom pulse contre son cœur, ça résonne, inlassablement. Peut-être que si elle le pense assez fort… Le noir l'engloutit. Absolu.

* * *

Je pense que vous serez contents de savoir qu'il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à poster et qu'ils sont tous écrits et correction  
Merci à ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage !

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques lecteurs, vous êtes toujours là? :)


	6. Pêché Capital

Un petit moment qui pourrait se cacher pendant le film...

* * *

**PECHE CAPITAL**

* * *

Il le regarde. Vraiment. Il y a des veines qui soulignent ses yeux bruns et une dureté dans ses prunelles qu'il retrouve chez_ l'autre_ quand ça ne va pas fort.

La colère. Arrachée à son écrin, brute. La colère sourde et sans faille. La colère qui dicte les hommes, qui soumet à son service.

- Tout à l'air parfaitement ok.

Il a reçu la nouvelle comme un coup qui s'abat sur la nuque. Bruce Banner éloigne de son œil la petite lampe nécessaire à son examen avant de relever les manches de sa blouse avec un soupir.

- Je ne me sens pas… Ok, grimace l'Agent Barton avec une moue contrariée.

Bruce a relevé les yeux, il les laisse s'égarer sur cette silhouette recourbée, voutée, qui semble porter un poids trop lourd sur ses épaules. Le flot de culpabilité qu'il connaît si bien se retrouve dans ses yeux clairs, et puis il la voit, juste là, cachée entre l'amertume et la douleur. La colère. Alors lentement, il recule, parce qu'il sait la question qui va franchir les lèvres de l'Archer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Il retient à peine le gémissement accablé qui se presse contre ses lèvres. Peut-être bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, surtout à un homme qu'il connaît si peu. Mais bien sûr, il ne se tait pas. Bruce n'est pas de ces hommes qui reculent.

- C'est juste la sensation que vous ne vous appartenez plus. Quand vous ouvrez les yeux, vous n'avez qu'à contempler les dégâts ... Ce n'était pas vous, certes, mais ça l'était quand même.

- Une marionnette.

Il plisse les yeux, le regard silencieux.  
C'est ça. Un abruti dont on tire les ficelles, une coquille vide, un pantin docile dont on se plaît à penser qu'il affrontera les pires tâches, et tant pis si ça souille sa conscience.

- Tant pis si ça souille sa conscience, répète-t-il en écho à ses pensées.

- Ma conscience ? Demande Barton avec un sourire désabusé. Ma conscience est noircie à jamais et je ne le dois pas à ce chien de Loki.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui vous vous battez pour la Justice et la Liberté.

- Pitié, épargnez moi ces absurdes futilités.

- Très bien, pour quoi alors ?

Il le défie de répondre, le menton relevé et le regard fier.

Mais Barton ne répond pas, il aime le silence quand les conversations engagées deviennent trop aléatoires.

- Vous avez Natasha.

Alors Barton croise son regard. Il y a comme un gouffre dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui échappe à Bruce mais ça semble douloureux.

- Ce n'est pas… bien de toujours s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un

- Ce n'est pas mieux de n'avoir personne pour qui s'inquiéter.

Son regard se perd au loin. Brouillé. Et peut-être, peut être alors que c'est vrai, que c'est lui qui a raison. Au fond de son âme, il y a ce monstre qui cogne jusqu'à lui filer des vertiges.  
Mais même s'il fait de son mieux, il n'a pas _LA_ raison. Pas comme Barton. Barton a la raison de s'en vouloir, la raison de se fustiger, la raison de se fissurer en mille morceaux, parce que même s'il blesse des innocents, Bruce ne touche pas aux gens qu'il aime, parce qu'il n'a personne à aimer.

- Parfois le soir, quand on rentre de mission, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de tous les bleus qui tâchent son corps. Elle, elle croit que je ne vois pas.

Il serre la mâchoire.

- Depuis deux jours, je sais que nombre d'entre eux sont ceux que je lui ai faits.

Bruce baisse les yeux. Il n'y a rien à répondre.

- J'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, entend-il.

Loin, très loin, comme s'il l'avait imaginé.

Barton s'est levé, ses poings sont serrés. Et Bruce peut la voir qui gronde, la colère. Sa vieille amie. Elle, qui le suit partout depuis toujours, comme une ombre de laquelle on ne peut se défaire.

C'est idiot, ce sentiment. On l'enferme dans un placard. Pendant longtemps on pense qu'elle nous a un peu oubliés ou qu'on a réussi à l'apprivoiser, puis elle revient, elle nous touche en pleine face.

Quoi qu'on fasse. Elle finit par nous consumer, nous briser, ne laissant plus que des cendres.


	7. Ritournelle

**RITOURNELLE**

* * *

Il y a des chansons qui marquent. Les notes coulent sur votre vie, en rythmant le court avec une dextérité folle.  
Natasha avait fredonné cette chanson toute la journée, exaspérant tour à tour les habitants de la Tour Avengers.

L'air trotte dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne peut empêcher les paroles de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Natasha ne chante jamais.

Elle ne connait pas de chansons, et de toute façon, elle n'est pas ce genre de femme.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui la mélodie entêtante enfle dans sa tête, sournoise.

- C'est joli, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Pepper Potts en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Joli ! Grince Tony Stark en entrant à sa suite dans la pièce où Natasha épluche les dossiers de leur prochaine mission. C'est un appel au suicide plutôt.

- J'aime les chansons, elles apaisent les cœurs.

Pepper adresse un sourire à Natasha qui ne le lui rend pas. Cette dernière ne s'en offusque pas, elle a appris à lire entre les lignes.

- C'est bien un discours de bonne femme, grince l'Iron Man avec une grimace.

- Vous êtes aussi froid que votre carapace, rétorque Pepper d'une voix glaciale elle aussi.

Et soudain, Natasha se sent de trop dans cette petite pièce étriquée. Intruse. Spectatrice d'une scène dont elle est le témoin malgré elle et qui lui rappelle ses propres faiblesses.

Elle ramasse ses affaires à la hâte, sortant à toute allure de la salle devenue suffocante.

* * *

Elle frappe. Frappe contre le sac, ça dure des heures. Elle a tellement à évacuer que ça occupe son temps et son esprit.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Suffisamment longtemps.

C'est Clint et ses mots dits à la volée où parfois on attend une suite qui ne vient jamais. Elle dénoue les bandes blanches qui entourent ses poignets et finit par le rejoindre au centre de la pièce de là où il observe, ses orbes gris plantés sur elle.

- Tu le vois ? Elle chuchote à demi-mots.

- De quoi ?

- Le Sang sur mes mains…

- Natasha….

- Au début, j'oubliais les cris, les regards, je pouvais les ranger dans un coin de ma tête, mais ces derniers temps… J'ai juste du mal à vivre avec. Les fantômes me rendent visite la nuit, je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Elle baisse les yeux, si fragile, elle a l'air si petite. Elles jettent les mots comme des armes qui meurtrissent mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Il fait un pas en arrière, mais elle ne le supporte plus. Cette danse qu'ils empruntent encore et toujours, elle a envie de l'envoyer loin. De la brûler.

Son poing décolle mais il pare le coup avec rapidité, la surprise empreignant ses traits. Les siens se sont durcis, elle se veut froide, maîtrisée, et dégage sa poigne avant de lui asséner un coup de pied au visage. Il vacille un instant avant de se redresser, furieux à son tour. Il attaque, agrippe son bras, le coince dans son dos. Elle fait une parade, agile, glissant par-dessus son épaule, avant de laisser son poing buter contre le visage de Clint dans un craquement sinistre.

Elle ne bouge pas, interloquée. Leurs regards se croisent, brûlants, dévastateurs. Elle sent son corps tendu au maximum.

Puis brusquement, elle tourne les talons, fredonnant légèrement la mélodie qui refuse de quitter ses pensées.

* * *

Il fait rouler le verre entre ses mains. Le liquide ambré brûle son palais. Il ne répond pas, le regard vissé au fond du contenant, l'esprit au loin.

- Clint. Répète-t-elle encore.

Avec des gestes au ralenti, il relève la tête, posant son regard infiniment las sur elle. Elle frémit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fait-elle les yeux étrangement écarquillés, la boule au ventre.

Il se relève, le regard dur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répète-t-il brusquement. Bon sang, Natasha, tu le sais très bien ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre des mots sur ce que tu refuses d'avouer !

- Je ne suis pas seule, tu te souviens ? Tu es le premier à avoir entamé la danse.

- Je suis fatigué de ce petit jeu.

- Alors c'est ça, murmure-t-elle le regard fléchi. C'est un jeu pour toi, tout ça ?

Il se masse la nuque douloureusement, l'air infiniment las.

- Réponds ! Claque-t-elle d'une voix cinglante en s'approchant de lui, la colère irradiant dans tous ses gestes.

Brutal, il s'est levé, son corps trop près du sien. La veine dans son cou palpite très fort, elle sent son souffle sur sa peau. Léger. Sa mâchoire est serrée et son regard orageux. Elle reste là, à le vriller du regard, flamboyante, tendue à l'extrême. Il est trop près, beaucoup trop près…  
Peut-être qu'elle a besoin que ce soit lui qui franchisse la limite pour une fois.  
Vulnérable. C'est un sentiment dont elle s'affuble rarement, sauf en sa présence. C'est comme si elle lui donnait ses propres armes pour qu'il s'en serve contre elle. Elle reste là, suspendue à des lèvres qui ont le pouvoir de la briser.

Et puis, tout doucement, le cœur battant, elle fait un mouvement en arrière, blessée, mais sa main, rapide, s'empare de son poignet. Elle ne bouge plus, étourdie. Elle peut sentir son regard brûlant contre sa nuque, elle le sent parce qu'il fait courir des frissons sur sa peau. Il la retourne, un peu brutalement et elle ne voit que ses lèvres dangereusement près d'elle. Doucement, il les approche de son oreille et glisse d'une voix rauque qui la fait frissonner:

- Non.

Presque avec violence, il l'embrasse pour le lui prouver. Elle le sent l'accoler contre le mur, avec urgence. Il agrippe ses hanches et la terre tourne, tourne à une vitesse bien trop effrayante.  
Il embrasse sa clavicule, son nez, mord son cou, fait courir ses doigts sur sa peau pâle.

Elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle ne peut plus penser.

Puis brusquement, il s'éloigne d'elle, le regard fou et la respiration hachée.

- J'ai hésité.

- Quoi ?

Sur ses lèvres tremble l'effroi.

- Ce jour-là… J'avais trop peur de m'attacher à toi. Après t'avoir proposé de marchander, j'ai hésité.

Elle reste là, bras ballants, comme une idiote à qui l'on ronge le cœur.

- Tu m'aspires vers un trou sans fond. Ce sont des faiblesses que je me suis toujours interdites.

Elle fait un pas vers lui et le sent se tendre, imperceptiblement.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire avec.

La phrase de Pepper cogne ses pensées un instant. Et elle inspire avant de murmurer :

- Quand j'y pense, je suis terrifiée. Mais après… Il y a ce moment furtif où j'ose imaginer…

Elle reprend son souffle, bouleversée.

- Ils sont là, Clint.

- Qui ça ?

- Les sentiments. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de les étouffer, ils sont là. Et chaque jour, ils me font un peu moins peur.

Courageux.

C'est une qualité pour un agent du SHIELD. Mais là, leurs sentiments déballés à leurs pieds, comme lorsque Noël est passé et qu'il n'en reste que des décombres, ils ont juste l'air de deux enfants apeurés.

- Je me souviens… Souffle-t-elle

Il l'interroge du regard, parfois elle est si changeante qu'il a du mal à capter le fil de ses pensées.

- La chanson… Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petite. Il y a très longtemps. C'est du russe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_- Il ne restera que des cendres…_

En lui, ça s'agite, ça se dispute, ça se déchire.

Alors, parce qu'il a compris, il l'embrasse.  
Ils s'y tiennent, au bord du précipice. Ils ont tout fait pour s'en éloigner, mais trop tard pour les chemins détournés. Et peut-être qu'ils s'en fichent. Parce qu'ils sont sûrement déjà morts…


	8. A bout portant

Voilà voilà c'est donc la fin, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé ce petit recueil comme j'ai aimé l'écrire  
Merci pour votre lecture

J'ai aimé finir par là...

* * *

**A BOUT PORTANT**

* * *

Ses cheveux roux cuivrés virevoltent dans les airs, retombant en cascades sur ses épaules dénudées. Son rire éclabousse les murs, son parfum enivre les cœurs.

Elle se déplace, féline, et elle emporte tout sur son passage.

Quand elle pose les yeux sur sa victime, c'est simple, elle a déjà gagné. Il est tout à elle, docile, offrant sa gorge au prédateur.

La mission s'appelait « Natalia Roumanoff ». On lui avait tout expliqué, on lui avait sorti la liste impressionnante de ses exploits, on lui avait parlé de sa froideur, de son don de la manipulation.  
Clint Barton était le meilleur. Archer redoutable, vision acérée, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir cette mission.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il croise son regard pour la première fois, alors qu'elle ne sait déjà pas qui il est, le mot qui s'impose à son esprit, c'est «_ Gamine_ ».

Pas de ces filles qui ouvrent leurs bras au monde, l'innocence gravée dans chacun de leurs gestes, non, de celles dont les yeux sont délavés par les cicatrices, celles qui regardent le monde avec des yeux d'adultes, celles au regard terne et flétri de ceux qui ont trop vu et beaucoup trop tôt.

Au début, il la suit. Seulement. Il veut apprendre ses techniques de combat. C'est son truc, connaître son adversaire afin de retourner ses propres attaques contre lui.  
Il analyse le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses techniques.

Elle est comme une danseuse. Elle pointe, elle arque, elle virevolte, et c'est au moment où la musique s'apaise qu'elle détruit tout. Elle attaque, c'est froid, maîtrisé, parfait. Le crime idéal.  
Il aimerait parfois avoir cette propreté, mais lui n'a pas le souci du détail.

Il a choisi le 9mm. Parce que la flèche fait trop mal. Elle se plante, écorchant la peau, et brûle très fort avant de tuer. La balle, elle, est lisse. Il ne veut déjà pas trop la blesser.

Il a trop neigé cet hiver-là. Moscou a été ébranlée par le froid, ravageant les cœurs, brisant les arbres, coupant les routes. Le froid s'insinue partout alors qu'il arpente les rues silencieuses de la ville. Il l'a suit jusqu'à ce minuscule appartement qu'elle occupe.  
Avec un silence prédateur, il s'est glissé jusqu'au couloir d'entrée. Dans le recoin, il peut voir qu'elle s'est déjà débarrassé de son manteau, le portant sur son bras, avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
Il charge son arme. Il veut faire les choses convenablement. A bout portant. Il voit déjà la balle se loger derrière la nuque. Rapide et efficace.

En un bond, il est près d'elle. Les clés tombent à terre. Rejointes par le manteau.

Puis, il le croise. C'est à la fois la plus belle et la plus triste chose qu'il ne lui a jamais été donné de voir. Son regard, telle une biche effrayée. Dans les prunelles, elle a cette candeur mâtinée de froideur qu'on ceux qui voient encore passer les fantômes.

Finalement, il baisse son arme. Parce qu'il connaît ça. Il vit avec.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle a déjà lancé le pied, faisant voler l'arme à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Rapide, elle s'élance sur lui, lui assénant un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

Il reprend ses esprits ainsi que ses positions. Au début, il pare les coups qu'elle lui lance avec un mécanisme rigoureux avant d'engager la riposte. Il bloque le poing, se fait contrer un coup de pied.  
C'est comme une danse, un dispositif parfaitement huilé. Leur corps-à-corps s'enchaîne, sans qu'aucun deux ne prenne jamais l'avantage ou jamais trop longtemps. Son souffle est heurté, elle ne le quitte jamais du regard quand elle attaque, comme pour mieux jauger l'effet qu'ont ses charges sur lui. Lui est grisé, emporté par cette sensation électrisante qu'il sent déferler dans ses veines. Brutalement, il s'empare de son poignet, l'accolant contre le mur. Cette proximité brutale lui coupe le souffle. Il sent le sien galoper contre sa nuque, son regard le dévore, noir, enflammé. Elle renverse la vapeur, parant son étreinte avec aisance, mais il est rapide. Prenant appui sur le mur, il s'échappe, habile, avant qu'elle ne glisse à terre, l'emportant dans sa chute. Coinçant ses poignets entre ses mains, elle le domine de sa hauteur, un éclat de fierté absolu dansant dans ses prunelles.

Il sait que c'est contraire à son étique, contraire aux règles, mais il ne peut empêcher les mots de se déverser.

- J'ai une offre à vous faire.

Alors qu'elle le regarde avec surprise et émotion, il l'entend. Un battement de cœur désordonné qui s'échappe du rythme habituel.  
Il le sait, c'est terminé. Il est fait comme un rat, elle le tient entre ses griffes acérées. Il ne pourra que tâcher de repousser l'inévitable tout en se battant pour son but. Celui d'être et de demeurer sans attache.


End file.
